


Moonshine and Lace

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Implied Bottom Dean, Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The owner of this speakeasy won’t be too hard to catch, but the detective might.





	Moonshine and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 8 (asphyxiation, frottage, and lingerie and prohibition era).  
> As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.

“Nobody try to run, we have seen your faces!” Detective Victor Henricksen called, aiming his badge at the patrons of the latest speakeasy his team had come to shut down. This one was interesting - however - in that it’s patrons were mostly young women and gay men, and all of its male employees were dressed only in the laciest panties and sheer nightgowns imaginable. 

Half of his team was sneering and namecalling, the other half was blushing and looking anywhere but at the half hard cocks of many of the surprised employees. 

 

Despite Henriksen’s order to stay calm, the crowds panicked, rushing over the cops to get out. There were too many people and not enough law hands, so a majority of the crowd was able to slip out. The cops followed, and Victor nearly did, until he spotted the tall, pale man behind the counter. 

“And who are you?”

“Dean Winchester, officer. I own this place.”

“And why aren’t you running?” Victor asked, slowly approaching Dean. Both of his hands were visible, drying a tall glass. Like his employees, he wore lingerie: a short, see through nightie that fell off his shoulders and a pair of hooker red lace panties that outlined the curve of his thick cock perfectly. 

“Why? You’ll just catch me. And I don’t wanna get my knees scraped up unless I’m choking on something warm and thick.” 

Dean hesitated, looking Victor up and down. “You got something warm and thick for me, officer?”

Victor circled the counter and grabbed Dean’s throat. He slammed him against the wall hard enough that the glasses rattled. 

“Are you proposing I have sex with you to let you go?”

Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head for a moment, his hips twitching forward.

“No - I don’t expect to be let off. My bar is illegal. I’m just saying, you were eyeing my boys with lust - not disgust. I was just offering—“

“I am a perfectly happy straight man, Winchester.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Dean sneered. Victor tightened his hold, making Dean cough.

“Look, arrest me, kill me, do what you gotta do, man. But don’t lie to yourself. I’ve been working in this business long enough to know what it looks like when someone’s got lust on the brain. And that half hard on in your pants tells me a pretty good story too.”

Victor glanced down, surprised Dean could see his embarrassment in the low light and dark pants. Heat rising to his cheeks, he squeezed again. “I’m taking you in, Dean Winchester.”

“Yes sir—

Victor scowled, his eyes darting downward. As implied, Dean’s cock was hard, pushing out the thin fabric of his panties and nightgown.

Victor snarled, dragging him forward and bending him over the bar. Dean moaned openly, pushing his ass out a little farther. 

“Winchester—“

“It’s okay,” Dean whispered. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” 

Victor glanced at the door then down at the pale swell of Dean’s ass. He reached out, giving it a squeeze. Dean moaned and his cock reacted accordingly, jerking within the confines of his pants.

“Criminals. Always think they can get what they want,” Victor snarled. Dean looked back at him, a slow smirk crossing his face. 

“Am I not?”

Victor fisted Dean’s hair, dragging him upright and pressing him to the wall again. His fingers bit into Dean’s throat as Victor pressed his body tight against Dean’s.

Their mouths only inches apart, Victoria began to grind against Dean, their cocks slotting together even through the fabric. 

Dean moaned, reaching around to squeeze Victor’s ass, pulling him tighter. 

“That’s it, let it happen Detective,” Dean coaxed. Speaking earned him a tighter squeeze, Victor’s fingers pressing in on his airway until his breaths came in tiny whistles.

“Don’t. Speak,” Victor said. He loosened his grip a little, letting his head fall onto Dean’s shoulder. They moved together in silence, witnessed only by the empty speakeasy. 

Victor pulled back suddenly, releasing Dean’s throat to free his cock. Before he could reach orgasm, Dean shifted, lifting up the nightgown. Victor grunted, slipping his cock through one of the legs of the panties. They ground together again, skin to skin. 

Dean held Victor as the detective came over his cock, tossing his head back with a bitten off shout. Stroking his back, Dean remained silent even as he spilled into his panties moments later, their combined mess dribbling down his freckled thigh. 

Victor stepped back, using a nearby towel to wipe his cock clean. 

“You escaped. Out the back. I couldn’t catch you.”

“Yes, Detective,” Dean said softly, nodding his thanks. 

“Don’t think you’re off the hook, Winchester.” He scrawled down an address on a napkin, passing it to Dean. “You’re to come here. Tonight at midnight. If you don’t, I will make sure you’re hunted by every officer I know.”

“And if I do?” 

Victor smirked. “I think a few nights of specialized community service ought to teach you a lesson about breaking the law, don’t you?” 


End file.
